Edenia Fiores
"The lady before said that you lost your heart. Now I can finally give you mine." Edenia "Eden" Fiores (Devil May Cry) Eden's soul is the daughter of Requiem and Miriam Fiores; though her body was born of unknown parents in London, England. She has an older brother named Severeign and a younger sister named Mona;thus she is second in line for the role of the vampires' commander. Eden cannot remember her past from between the ages of seven and twelve due to the transition in the body's owner. She does, however, carry the memories of her past lives; rendered rather unstable by the psychological torment left behind by millenia of violence and loss. She is quick to anger and even quicker to fight, even if she has no reason to do so. Her body is a demon-human hybrid with strains of magical power passed down from her mother; paired with a lethally violent demonic side fostered by her incubus predecessor of a father. Her repetoire of weapons training includes: katanas, gauntlets, handguns, broadswords, knives, daggers and scythes. She is also a renowned asassin from her previous lives; known to trap, torture, massacre and rob corrupt nobles and paladins in the Victorian era. She was trained in the Japanese arts of poison, martial arts and even took classes as a geisha at one point. Eden strikes with vicious force and ferocity, although her accuracy leaves a bit to be desired for her skill level. Besed on her attack speed, however; even if she misses the first time, whatever stands in her path is still going to be beaten down. Earlier Years Eden was put in a juvenile delinquent centre in Limbo city after she transitioned to her true self; confined under Requiem's orders as she was hysterical and violent. She refused to accept the responsibility for her bloodline even after sealing her darkness away, so she was kept there until she was sixteen; whence she set up an escape plan and made off with several other delinquents including Dante. This gave her a strong reputation among the youth of Limbo city; some going as far as to consider her their leader. She has never been secretive of her true nature; impressing even Mundus with her iron will and vicious nature. Mundus believed Dante would be the one to try escape first, caught off-guard when Eden led the way and slaughtered his guards; Dante and the others close behind. She was also the one who assisted Dante in hiding from Mundus' gaze, guarding him in the slums of Limbo City in return for assisting her. They separated a year later, Eden disappearing to confront her father. Eden and Vergil Eden meets Vergil outside a bar in London during a late autumn festival. After learning about each other's respective interests, they decide to work together; Eden to assist Vergil in his rise to power and Vergil to keep her out of trouble. When both are challenged and on the same wavelenght they are nearly unstoppable; Eden's rash and violent attacks rendered more powerful by Vergil's presence alone. This combined with their inhuman agility and power, Vergil is more than capable of predicting her moves and manipulating their enemies in a fasion that efficiently redirects attacks and allows her to strike with full force. Due to the fact that he perceives Eden as somewhat fragile, Vergil will usually focus on directing attacks away from her; including but not limited to the use of his doppleganger or teleportation abilities. Eden and Vergil have incredibly obvious chemistry with each other, causing a rather laid-back demeanour in both even when it is far from appropriate. Eden constantly lusts for his blood after feeding from him the first time; consumed by its power and permanently altered by its properties. Due to her vampiric nature, both the demonic and angelic energies in Vergil's have been absorbed into her soul; leaving traces of the nephilim's inherent abilities with each feeding. Vergil is well aware of this process; although he cannot decide if he should avoid encouraging the tendency or to use it to train her. Eden falls for Vergil rather quickly, but it takes a while for the sentiment to be returned. They spend most of their time as if they're living together, although Eden ''does ''have homes of her own including Fiores Manor and an apartment. Affiliations Due to her birthright under the Fiores name, Eden is associated with several high-ranking and/or powerful immortals. Her chosen guardian and best friend is a Vampire woman named Athame; holding her in an equal rank to her own by extension. Eden is also involved with a man who is believed to be the first doppleganger, Shadow; who often travels with other high-ranking immortals. Most of her allies are demonic, surprisingly; although these demons are much older than Mundus' hoardes and are much more sophisticated and peaceful. Eden does not speak about her affiliations often, but someone's always at her side if things get out of hand.